El día del beso
by Akari Jones Kirkland
Summary: Italia quiere un beso de todos, por ser el día del beso, pero cuando llega el turno de Alemania, quiere cambiar un poco la manera en que le dan el beso. Mi primer fic de Hetalia, GerIta.


_**¡Ta-chan! He yo… Akari-chan, ya después de dos años sin pasar por aquí… la verdad disculpa 3Uu es que mi creatividad se me fue… y pues aún no regresa ; v ; así que con mucho esfuerzo publicaré los fics que he estado escribiendo durando muuucho tiempo owo**_

_**Y pues, este fic GerIta, va dedicado a tres grandiosas amigas mías, Everlyn, Carely y mi Onee-chan Momi~ que me apoyaron tanto para poder escribir diversos fics, así que más que nada, espero que les guste mi fic que lo hice con mucho amor y todo lo que pude para que quedará bien, así que espero que les guste ouo **_

Un día, en la casa de Italia, este apenas había despertado después de una larga siesta, había trabajado mucho con pinturas para el museo.

-¡Uwaaa! Estoy muy cansado- Dijo Italia mientras se levantaba –Como me gustaría que me consintiera como cuando era pequeño y estaba con Abuelo Roma- Dijo aún soñoliento mientras se tallaba los ojos, pero luego se le ocurrió una gran idea -¡Ya sé! ¡Haré un día del beso! ¡Como cuando era pequeño!- Dijo muy motivado mientras tomaba su ropa y se la ponía lo más rápido que podía –Uf hace mucho que no hacía un día del beso, fue cuando era pequeño- Dijo mientras tomaba las llaves y salía de su casa.

-¡Bien! Primero iré con mi hermano- Dijo –Hum… creo que esta con España… tendré que ir hasta la casa de España hum… ¡También el pediré un beso al Hermano España!- Dijo, camino y camino hasta llegar a la casa de España. Toco la puerta y espero una respuesta, la puerta se abrió y detrás estaba España.

-¡Ita-chan! ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Vayas que has crecido!- Dijo España mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza a Italia

-Ve~ _Grazie!_ Y muy bien, te lo agradezco Hermano España- Dijo alegremente Italia -¿No estará mi hermano por ahí?- Dijo

-¿Roma? ¡Claro! Estábamos a punto de almorzar ¿Queréis acompañarnos?- Dijo España mientras le abría paso a Italia a pasar, él entro y negó la oferta de España.

-No, gracias Hermano España, pero solo vengo por un favor de Romano- Dijo, cuando entró al comedor ahí estaba Romano comiendo un tomate. Él miro a Italia con cara de confusión.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Qué haces aquí tonto hermano menor?- Dijo Romano mientras miraba a Italia, este se le acerco a Romano.

-Ve~ _Fratello_, ¡Quiero que me beses!- Dijo Italia mientras señalaba su mejilla, Romano se había atragantado con el tomate y miro confuso a su hermano menor.

-¡¿Estas estúpido o qué?! ¿¡Acaso crees que soy gay o que me gusta el incesto!? Estas tan idiota- Dijo Romano mientras miraba hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ve, no _Fratello_, me refiero a un simple beso en la mejilla, no entiendo porque te pones así… Cuando éramos pequeños siempre me dabas mucho bes…- Italia no termino de hablar porque Romano le había tapado la boca antes de que dijera algo.

-¡Estúpido hermano menor! P-pero está bien, solo porque eres mi hermano- Dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a Italia, Italia sonrió y sus ojos brillaron –Estúpido Veneziano…- Dijo, luego este se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Italia.

-_Grazie Fratello!- _Dijo Italia mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba España –Hermano España~ Quiero que me des un beso- Dijo, Romano se había molestado pero no había dicho nada solo siguió comiendo a gusto su tomate.

-¡Claro que si Ita-chan!- Dijo España mientras se le acercaba a Italia y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-_Grazie_! Nos vemos Hermano España, no vemos Fratello- Dijo Italia mientras se despedía con la mano.

-¡Adiós! Os cuidáis mucho Ita-chan- Dijo España, Romano solo se despidió con la mano, ya que la boca la tenía ocupada mascando un tomate, luego Italia se fue –Sería muy lindo que Roma hiciera un día de besos como su hermano- Dijo mientras miraba a Romano, este miro a España molesto.

-¡Cállate bastardo!- Dijo Romano con un leve rubor en su cara, España río por lo sucedido.

-Yo le daría muchos besos a Roma~- Dijo mientras miraba con una gran sonrisa, Romano había aplasto uno de los tomates en la cara de España

-_Che palle! _Ya cierra la boca y vayamos a comer- Dijo mientras se dirigía al comedor.

De vuelva con Italia, pensó con quien podría ir esta vez.

-Hum ¡Iré con Hermano Francia!- Dijo mientras caminaba hacía la casa de Francia, minutos después llego, toco la puerta con entusiasmo hasta que Francia abrió la puerta.

-_Oh mon dieu _¿Quién podrá ser?- Pregunto Francia mientras abría la puerta –Oh Italia- Dijo al ver a Italia este lo miro alegre -¿Qué se te ofrece?-.

-¡Hermano Francia! Hoy es un día muy importante para mi ¡Es mi día del beso! Así que me gustaría un beso de Hermano Francia- Dijo Italia con una gran sonrisa, los ojos de Francia se habían abierto muy grande.

-No sabía que este día llegaría tan pronto- Dijo Francia sin quitar la mirada a Italia, Italia lo miro confundido a Francia luego señalo su mejilla.

-Un beso en la mejilla- Dijo, Francia había comenzado a reír.

-*_Merde…_ Malinterpreté las cosas*- Pensó muy avergonzado Francia –Esta bien, te daré un beso- Dijo, Italia se le acerco a Francia y este le dio un beso en la mejilla, Italia sonrió y volvió a mirar a Francia.

-_Grazie!_ Hermano Francia, ahora iré con los demás- Dijo Italia mientras se iba, se despidió con la mano de Francia.

-Adiós Italia- Dijo Francia con una sonrisa en su rostro. Italia pensó a quien más podría pedirle un beso, y pensó en Inglaterra, ya no eran tan enemigos como lo eran antes, así que pensaba que podría estar bien, Italia quería besos de todos los que él conocía, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de Inglaterra ya que estaba muy lejos de la suya.

Toco la puerta de la casa de Inglaterra varias veces con entusiasmo, hasta que Inglaterra muy molesto abrió la puerta.

-¿Italia? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Inglaterra mientras miraba a Italia, Italia señalo el camino hacia adentro pidiendo permiso para entrar –Ya veo, has venido a mi casa a tomar mi delicioso té negro- Dijo orgullosamente mientras le abría paso a Italia a entrar –El té es muy rico con unos Scones-.

-¡No por favor!- Dijo con un tono miedoso, le aterraba la idea de comer la comida de Inglaterra, Inglaterra miro molesto a Italia.

-¡El té es delicioso con Scones! Pero claro, alguien que tiene pasta hasta en el cerebro no lo entendería- Dijo molesto Inglaterra mientras se sentaba y tomaba su taza de té -¿Y entonces? ¿A qué has venido de tan lejos?- Dijo para luego dar un sorbo a su té.

-¡Ah sí! Quiero que Inglaterra me dé un beso- Dijo, al escuchar eso Inglaterra escupió el té.

-¡Sí que eres idiota! Por supuesto que no te daré ningún beso- Dijo muy avergonzado –Por tu culpa he escupido mi delicioso té- Dijo mientras se secaba la boca.

-¿Por qué? Que yo sepa tu siempre le dabas besos a América- Dijo Italia tan inocente, e inmediatamente Inglaterra se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-¡Pero eso era cuando él era pequeño!- Dijo.

-Pero será lo mismo, es solo un beso en la mejilla Por favor- Dijo Italia, Inglaterra de mala gana acepto.

-Pero si se te ocurre decir algo, estarás muerto- Dijo con tono amenazante a Italia, este asintió con la cabeza. Inglaterra dio un suspiro y se le acercó a Italia para darle el beso.

-¡Inglateeeerra!- Dijo América mientras entraba a la casa de Inglaterra -¡He venido para que juguemos un juego que me dio… Japón…- América cuando entro vio que Inglaterra le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Italia, Inglaterra al verlo se sonrojo aún más –Creo que interrumpí algo…- Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta.

-¡América!- Grito Italia mientras se le acercaba a él, América volteo la mirada y lo vio -¡Quiero que me des un beso!- Dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿No te conformas con Inglaterra?- Dijo América.

-¡¿Ah que te refieres con eso zopenco?!- Grito Inglaterra molesto, Italia negó la cabeza.

-No, hoy es el día del beso, así que estoy pidiendo que me den un beso- Dijo Alegremente, América sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Qué más da! Un héroe no pude negarse algo que pide un débil como tú- Dijo, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Italia, este sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-_Grazie!-_ Agradeció Italia –Bueno, me voy adiós Inglaterra adiós América- Se despidió

-_Bye bye!- _Dijo América mientras se despedía con la mano

_-Bye- _Dijo Inglaterra mientras volvía a tomar su taza de té, luego Italia se fue de la casa de Inglaterra. América miro a Inglaterra, este le devolvió la mirada algo molesto -¿Qué?- Dijo.

-¿Tú también quieres un beso?- Pregunto América con cierta emoción pero solo hizo que Inglaterra se sonrojara.

_-Fuck you!- _Dijo mientras le tiraba el té a América-¡Si solo has venido a burlarte de mí es mejor que te largues ya!- Dijo muy avergonzado mientras empujaba a América a la salida.

-¡Hahahaha!- Comenzó a reír América mientras se forzaba a salir –Inglaterra eres tan débil que jamás me podrás sacar- Dijo, Inglaterra golpeo la cabeza de América y se fue molesto a su habitación dejando a América con un chichón en la cabeza.

De vuelta con Italia, él pensaba ir con China, así que se digirió hacía su casa, casi el día se acaba y aún no terminaba con las personas que tenía en mente para recibir un beso, por eso se apresuró a llegar pronto a la casa de China. Cuando ya había llegado toco la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Quién eres-aru?- Pregunto China mientras abría la puerta un poco, Italia se asomó por ese pedazo y lo saludo

-_Ciao Cina!- _Dijo Italia con una gran sonrisa, China al ver que era Italia abrió completamente la puerta.

-_Ni Hao- _Dijo China –Uf menos que mal que eres tu-aru últimamente Rusia me ha estado acosando mucho- Dijo con tono de temor, luego le abrió el paso a Italia para que entrara -¿Y? ¿A qué se debe que vengas hasta aquí-aru?- Pregunto, Italia igual que con los otros señalo su mejilla.

-¡Hoy es el día del beso! Quiero que China me dé un beso- Dijo, China se quedó pensativo y luego dio un salto de susto.

-¡Tú también me empezarás a acosarme-aru!- Dijo China mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

-Ve~ Claro que no, solo quiero un beso tuyo, le he pedido a lo demás igual, solo uno y me iré- Dijo Italia mientras se le acercaba a China, China a mala gana acepto, así que le dio el beso a Italia –Ve~ _Grazie Cina! _Ahora me voy- Dijo mientras se despedía de China y se iba.

-Qué tipo más raro-aru- Dijo China mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Italia pensaba en ir con Rusia, pues que quedaba cercas de ahí.

-Muy bien, iré con Rusi…- Italia no termino de hablar porque sintió una sensación aterradora, volteo la mirada y detrás estaba Rusia con una gran sonrisa, este de inmediato se asustó.

-Hola Italia, escuche que estabas pidiendo besos de todos- Dijo Rusia mientras se le acercaba a Italia, Italia se alejó con algo de miedo

-A-ah… si… em.. eso estaba haciendo…- Dijo Italia aun alejándose, pero Rusia lo tomo de los hombros.

-¿No quieres que te de un beso yo?- Pregunto Rusia con una gran sonrisa, lo cual le hacía temblar y le aterraba la idea de que pasaría si rechazaba a Rusia.

-H-hum… hai… con gusto- Dijo Italia mientras intentaba no temblar, la sonrisa de Rusia se hizo más grande si es que eso era posible, Rusia se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego soltó a Italia, este de inmediato salió corriendo –_G-Grazie!- _Dijo mientras corría, Rusia se despedía con la mano

-_Kol kol kol kol-_ Pronuncio Rusia mientras miraba como se iba Italia.

Italia se había detenido cuando ya está lo suficientemente lejos de Rusia, estaba agotado pero más, nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

-Bueno…Ahora a quien… ¡Oh! ¡Claro! Iré con Japón- Dijo muy motivado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y fue a la casa de Japón. Cuando llego toco la puerta como con todos y espero a que Japón abriera, no tardo en abrirse la puerta y detrás de ella se encontraba Japón.

-¿Hum? ¿Italia-kun?- Pregunto confuso Japón, él sabía muy bien que se vería con Italia una semana después, ya que los del eje habían tomado una semana para descansar. Italia se le aventó a Japón en fuerte abrazo.

-¡Japooooon!- Dijo Italia mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, pero Japón se estaba ahogando pues estaba siendo aplastado por el italiano

-I-Italia-kun….- Dijo con dificultad, de inmediato Italia se levantó y ayudo a Japón a que también lo hiciera, este se disculpó por lo sucedido –Jejeje no te preocupes Italia-Kun, estoy bien- Dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo -¿Y a qué se debe su visita?- Pregunto tan formal como siempre, Italia sonrió y señalo su mejilla.

-Verás Japón, hoy es el día del beso, así que estoy pidiendo besos, quiero que Japón me dé un beso- Dijo muy alegre mientras miraba a Japón, Japón se asombró por lo que dijo Italia, pero por supuesto no se negó a darle un beso a su buen amigo. Este se le acerco a Italia, como era un poco más alto que él se tuvo que alzar un poco para alcanzar la mejilla de Italia, luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Italia sonrió por lo sucedido y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo a Japón.

-_Grazie!-_ Dijo alegremente, luego se separó de Japón y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto Japón, Italia asintió con la cabeza.

-Aún me falta alguien para pedirle un beso- Dijo Italia, Japón lo miro y le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

-¿Puedo apostar de que se trata de Alemania-San?- Pregunto, Italia sonrió y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-He dejado lo mejor para lo último- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras alzaba el pulgar –Bueno Japón tengo que llegar rápido, adiós- Dijo mientras se despedía de Japón.

-_Sayonara _y mucha suerte- Dijo alegre Japón mientras se despedía de Italia, luego este salió. Y como había dicho Italia, se dirigió a la casa de Alemania, estaba muy alegre con la idea de que iba a recibir un beso de Alemania, así que se apresuró a llegar lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llego a la casa de Alemania, Italia iba a tocar la puerta, hasta que notó que Alemania estaba en el patio con los perros disfrutando del paisaje, Italia iba a entrar en el patio pero se detuvo.

-Hum… Sé que Alemania no me dará un beso así de fácil, ni aunque le diga que hoy es el día del beso… Tengo que inventar una excusa…- Italia se ocultó para que Alemania no lo viera y estuvo pensando una buena idea, hasta que le ocurrió una. Discretamente Italia se le acerco a Alemania, los perros voltearon pero al ver que era Italia no hicieron nada. Cuando Italia estaba justo detrás de Alemania se le aventó en un abrazo –_Germiniaaaa!- _Grito cuando se le aventó, Alemania se había asustado y tomo a Italia de los brazos y lo tiro al suelo, pues no se había dado cuenta que era él hasta que lo vio en el suelo quejándose por el golpe que se dio.

-¿Italia?- Pregunto Alemania, Italia reía mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

-Waaa Alemania, eso dolió mucho- Dijo mientras lo miraba, Alemania lo había mirado molesto.

-¿¡Pues que querías!? ¡Me llegaste por detrás sin avisar! Era normal que lo hiciera- Dijo Alemania mientras le daba la mano a Italia para que se levantara, este acepto, cuando estaba de pie miro muy alegre a Alemania -¿Y por qué estás aquí en mi casa?- Pregunto Alemania mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Se supone que tomaríamos una semana- Dijo, Italia se rasco la cabeza pues estaba nervioso.

-¡Ah sí!- Dijo mientras daba un pequeño golpe en su mano –Vine porque quería que me consintieras- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero Alemania solo lo vio confuso.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Alemania mientras miraba a Italia con cara de sospecho, Italia se le acerco a Alemania.

-¡Porque estuve trabajando mucho en unas pinturas! Que por cierto quedaron hermosas- Dijo, Alemania dio un suspiro.

-Ah… ¿Solo para eso has venido hasta aquí?- Pregunto mientras lo miraba, Italia asintió con rapidez –Ya que- Al escuchar eso Italia se le aventó a Alemania en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Consiénteme consiénteme consiénteme consiénteme!- Dijo Italia mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Alemania, Alemania le dio palmadas en la cabeza, luego Italia se le acerco a Alemania, este lo miro algo confuso -¡Ahora un beso!- Dijo mientras se le acercaba más pero fue detenido por la mano de Alemania.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo Alemania aún con su mano en la cara de Italia, Italia había puesto una cara triste.

-La verdad es que quería un beso de Alemania porque hoy es el día del beso, pero pensaba que si te lo decía no me lo ibas a dar- Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Alemania lo miro y volvió a dar otro suspiro.

-Solo tenías que habérmelo dicho- Dijo le sonreía, Italia al escuchar eso también sonrió.

-¡Entonces Alemania si me dará un beso!- Dijo muy alegre, Alemania asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongo que no estará mal, además has venido hasta aquí por eso ¿No?- Dijo, Italia asintió con la cabeza, Alemania lo miro y luego dio una sonrisa –Que más da- Dijo, Italia sonrió y se acercó a Alemania, este tardo unos segundos y se le acerco. Cuando estuvo a punto de darle el beso en la mejilla, Italia volteo e hizo que le diera un beso en los labios, Alemania se sorprendió. Italia se separó rápidamente de él y corrió, Alemania no entendió porque lo hizo pero no quería que él se fuese -¡Italia!- Grito Alemania con la cara algo rojiza, Italia se detuvo, giro y miro a Alemania con nerviosismo –Ven aquí…- Dijo mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos, Italia avanzó lentamente.

-*¡Gyaaa! Creo que hice enojar a Alemania… tengo miedo…*- Pensó Italia mientras avanzaba, estaba aterrado con la idea de que Alemania estuviese enojado con él, pero Italia de verdad quería un beso de Alemania, pero no uno en la mejilla. Cuando Italia estaba justo de frente de Alemania él veía hacía abajo no quería ver el rostro de Alemania.

-¿Qué miras hacia abajo?- Pregunto Alemania, Italia estaba aún más nervioso y asustado.

-N-Nada…- Dijo Italia, Alemania bajo la mano para que la viera Italia y le hizo la seña de que alzara la mirada, Italia aún con miedo fue alzando la mirada poco a poco, pero cuando alzó por completo la mirada fue besado por Alemania, Italia se sorprendió mucho, pues no se esperaba eso de Alemania. Cuando ambos se separaron, Italia estaba muy sonrojado, se había quedado sin palabras, Alemania desvió la mirada con cierto rubor en su rostro.

-S-Si vas a besarme, por lo menos hazlo bien- Dijo Alemania, al escuchar eso Italia sonrió y se le aventó en un fuerte abrazo a Alemania y le dio otro beso, Alemania no dudo en aceptar el beso, abrazo a Italia por la cintura, haciendo más profundo el beso. Cuando se separaron, Italia le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Alemania.

_-Ti amo tanto- _Dijo Italia mientras pegaba su frente con la de Alemania, Alemania acaricio la cabeza de Italia mientras sonreía, luego se levantó y ayudo a levantarse.

-Ya que estas aquí, vamos a comer- Dijo Alemania mientras empezaba a caminar hacía su casa, luego volteo la mirada y la fijo en Italia -_Ich liebe dich- _Le dijo, Italia al escuchar eso corrió y se le colgó a Alemania en un abrazo –I-Italia no hagas eso, te me vas a caer- Dijo mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

-¡No importa! Eres fuerte sé que puedes- Italia lo abrazo fuerte y le volvió a dar un beso, Alemania con Italia encima, ambos entraron a la casa a comer una deliciosa comida alemana.

Fin.

_**Agfagsahsajsajgsfahs *^* y pues aquí termina u3u espero que les haya gustado mi cortito one-shot owo! Pero más que les haya gustado a mis tres amigos 3 que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo nwn y que pues sigan apoyándome a escribir owo y si tienen una idea para que pueda mejorar o para escribir, con gusto la acepto n3n y pues nada, que les haya gustado, y esperen más fic míos! No olviden dejar sus Reviews nun **_

_**Akari-chan! Fuera! :33**_


End file.
